


Cupids Crush

by MccreeThicc



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Blushing, Cheek Kisses, Crushes, Getting to Know Each Other, Link is a glutton and I'm happy its a canon thing, M/M, Picnics, Pining, Pit doesnt realize how obvious he is, Wingman Zelda, he ate like five sandwhiches, smooch that angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MccreeThicc/pseuds/MccreeThicc
Summary: A little Cupid decided a picnic would be a good idea on how to get to know the hero more.





	Cupids Crush

**Author's Note:**

> The "--" are time skips :")

"THAT'S SO CUTE YET SO FUNNY!" Zelda was on the floor laughing, it wasn't his Zelda but it was a Zelda. His rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest, his face was flushed and he averted his eyes from her staring at the present the angel left for him. He wasn't used to reciving gifts that weren't an apology egg or some rupees from a dog, the angel brought him gifts like stuffed animals and food, he wasn't used to someone being so...open about their love for him.

The Zelda he was with wasn't his, his Zelda had longer hair and greener eyes, and she didn't use her powers as much as this Zelda did. His Zelda was more studied, this Zelda seemed to have no accent and her voice was far too high to be his.

"Soooooo?? How do you feel for him??!" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder looking into his blue eyes, he stared back thinking for a second "I honestly don't know." He couldn't say how he felt about him.

"I mean he's nice I guess but I honestly don't know enough about him to actually,,,love? Him" She nodded looking out of the window to see a few people, including Pit trying to talk to Toon Link.

"Like what do you like to eat?? Not you, you but you know? Link??? Taller Link! You all like the same food right??" Pit got a kick to the ankle and he fell to his knees "YOU'RE SO SMALL YET SO STRONG! KEEP IT UP!!!" He hugged at his ankle, Zelda laughed and watched Toon Link run away, sticking his toung out at Pit, hugging his ankle and cowering his face in his own knees.

She laughed at him through the window "I'll be back later!"She walked out, leaving Link alone in the room, perhaps he had time to think about all this.

\--

"Hey! Angel kid!" She waved over the boy, he looked at her and then asked himself if she was really referring to him. "Of Corse silly!" His face was a tint of red. He might have had a crush when he first saw her, but she told him off.

"uhm! P-princess Zelda! Hi!-" She shushed him, a finger moving straight to his lips. "Let's go! Follow me!" She grabbed his hand dragging him to a building.

The building had a red and white mushroom on it, she knocked on the door, tapping her foot on the ground. "Daisy!! This is an emergency!!! Can I please talk to Pit in here? I need a date plan!" She practically begged "Get in!I want in on the plan though " Daisy winked pulling the two in.

They ran to the lounge area, sitting on the chairs, and sat Pit down in front of her. Daisy ran to them, jumping to the chair next to the blonde. "Ok I totally haven't been listening to you asking questions to the other Links and totally haven't been laughing whenever they hurt you nooo" Then she laughed at Pit looking away.

Daisy gasped realizing why she wanted to talk in private "Oh!! I see what's going on now!!" She giggled covering her mouth "Oh yeah I forgot to ask is anyone else here??"Zelda looked at Daisy smiling at her. Daisy shook her head and then looked at Pit, noticing confusion on his face.

Zelda turned back to Pit resting her hands on her lap "So everyone here basically knows you have a thing going on for Link" Pit's face flushed red, his wings covering his shoulders.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked his wings hiding the rest of his body when Zelda nods, Daisy giggled calling him cute and Zelda had to think about what she was going to say next.

"Link knows you like him and honestly he doesn't know how to feel" Pit nodded feeling embarassed "should I just, give up?" He asked "NO!" she placed both her hands on his shoulders.

"I believe you can make that boy fall for you! He doesn't know how to feel because he barley knows you! If I know anything about a Link it's that he LOVES food, he's a glutton he'll eat anything." Zelda shook him a little bit then thinking some more of what all Links like, she knows they all like food that's for sure, her Link literally ate a butterfly once.

\--

Pit later on was walking around, he got advice from Zelda, now he had somewhat of a plan to get Link to somewhat like him, he was just nervous about actually getting him to talk to him. Link hasn't talked to anyone accept for Mario and Zelda, and sometimes just sometimes he would talk to his component but not yet Pit.

He knows he can talk, he's heard little mumbles every now and then, but he doesn't really talk fully. Pit would say he's a selective mute, but he probably should nt make assumptions about it. He remembers the duel he had with another Link before, the last one seemed more annoyed than this Link, this Link had a chubbier face than the other Link.

This link was almost shorter than Pit, which surprised Pit, Link and Pit seem to be the same height, but Link looks maybe a little shorter. Pit is from another universe, so they may have some differences, this is Smash Ultimate after all.

\--

Pit ran up to the door with the triforce on it, he knocked a little too hard waiting for an answer; he tapped his foot anxiously. The door swung open revealing Link who looks like he just woke up, he waved at Pit making his face flush a bit "Hey! I was wondering if you would come with me...do help me with something...just the normal stuff" He couldn't say it.

Link thought about it for a second then nodding turning around grabbing his boots, Pit watched him lean over and grab them, but noticing what he was doing, he turned his head away faster than ever. The blonde got back up and turned around noticing how red Pits face was cute...He walked out following Pit behind.

Pit thought if this were a good choice or Link wouldn't enjoy his time, Link was silent, but Pit did most of the talking. Link didn't know where he was taking him or why he was following him, but he was tired, fell asleep just after Zelda left. He watched Pits wings, he came to think if Pit controls them, or if they just do what they want, he only ever saw him fly in battle.

He wanted to ask but he really didn't feel like asking much, he knows he isn't at Hyrule but being silent around people is just an instinct at this point in time. He bumped into Pit not noticing the angel stopped walking, his wings were soft yet it tickled it nose. He stumbled backing away from him hearing Pit chuckle "we're here!" Link looked at what Pit was pointing at, Link's eyes lit up wide and noticed they were at a lookout, the bench had food on it and it looked so beautiful, the sun was setting.

"I didn't realize I basically slept the whole day..." Link mumbled to himself, Link moved to himself, Pit grabbed his hand running to the bench, causing Link to stumble. Once they sat down, Pit rubbed and his own arms anxiously.

"I heard every Link was a glutton soooo" Links face flushed red, he knew he was ofcorse it wasnt really a secret it's just how Pit put it made him realize everything he's ever ate.

"yeah,,,I guess we all are" His voice was soft, he didn't speak loudly, but just enough for Pit to hear, Pit's heart flew out of him. Link smiled, face red from embarrassment, blue eyes adverted from Pit to the ground.

"what else do you like? Other than what people have told me, the other Links keep hurting me everytime I ask." Link snorted.

He started to laugh a bit more making Pits heart fly out of his body, he smiled and started to laugh with him.

"I'm sorry it's just- hahah- I guess the other two have my back" the blonde smiled at Pit.

"Yeah...they really know how to kick" Pit rubbed the back of his neck, Link finished laughing taking a bite out of a sandwich that was in front of him. 

"I like to ride" Link said out of no where, "ride what?" Pit winked "oh shut up, I have a horse back at home, her name is Epona" Link grabbed the sheika slate looking through the photos.

He found on of him and Epona, he leaned over the table showing Pit the picture.

"Wow, shes beautiful!" Pit started to think of the unicorns back at home "we have unicorns, I actually have them here!"

"I saw them!! They're actually pretty cool" Link put the slate back at his hip.

"Tell me more about yourself! Like, what else do you do other than ride? favourite colour? Interested in anyone?" Pit leaned on his elbows watching the hero eat his sandwhich.

"I sleep alot if you already havent noticed" Link laughed "My Zelda back at home said 100 years wasnt enough and I should be the hero of sleep instead, how about you? what do you like too do?"

\--

The blonde took the last bite of his fith sandwhich looking at the sun, it was almost gone. He got up standing towards the sun, he felt the breeze in his hair feeling relaxed.

The brunette looked at him "you're so pretty" he mumbled, he didnt realize Link heard untill he mumbled back a thank you.

Pit stood up hiding an object behind his back, he walked to Link watching the last bit of the sunset with him.

"Here" Link turned his head towards Pit seeing a red heart box.

"Happy very, very early Valentine's day" Pits face was flushed red turned away from him.

Link smiled taking the box out of his hands, he hugged it to his chest "thank you" Link leaned over kissing his cheek.

Pit stood still, his muscles tensed, Link laughed "see you leter...cupid." he walked away.

Pit turned around watching him walk away, as soon as he was out of sight he flew into the air cheering himself on.

"He's going to be finished all that chocolate under 1 minute trust me" Pit stopped looking behind him seeing Zelda in a tree "HOW LONG WERE YOU UP THERE FOR?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isnt that detailed or has more plot :") I wanted more Pit/Link fanfics, also Link is shorter in smash than pit and honestly I was shocked.


End file.
